bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
MAC Spider
is a Mechanical Bakugan that Shadow Prove used in ''Bakugan: New Vestroia after the destruction of his previous Guardian Hades. It aids the Vexos by taking two of the six Attribute Energies from the Battle Brawlers and is annihilated later on by Helios MK2. Information Description As its name suggests, MAC Spider's entire design is akin to that of an arachnid, though it only has six legs compared to an actual spider's eight. It possesses a fully vertical optical sensor for extended vision. Its six legs are barbed and each are armed with extraneous needles that can be launched outward for ranged attacks. MAC Spider is remarkably quick for a Mechanical Bakugan and is capable of extending its legs to encompass an opponent and trap them. Its abdomen is armed with two jagged spikes and houses devastating triplet cannons. Its most powerful abilities are presumably Spider Cannon and Mega Terror Impact. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Hades is destroyed by Alpha Hydranoid in Shadow Attack, Shadow unveils MAC Spider so that he can finish the brawl with Hydranoid and Fourtress. It successfully defeats Alpha Hydranoid and Fourtress at the same time, making use of its Mega Terror Impact as a final blow. MAC Spider subsequently becomes Shadow's new Guardian Bakugan. In Elfin On the Run, Shadow Prove uses MAC Spider again against Preyas and Minx Elfin. It is put to shame in the first round, being outnumbered by the two before being joined by Dryoid. Before eventually losing the entire brawl, MAC Spider overwhelms Elfin with its Spider Cannon ability and takes her Aquos Attribute Energy. In Ambush, MAC Spider is used again, this time alongside Aluze against Knight Percival and Minx Elfin. MAC Spider, being empowered by the Vexos Trap Field, defeats Percival with minimal effort while Aluze does the same to Elfin. This results in the Vexos's acquisition of the Darkus Attribute Energy. In Mylene's Meltdown, MAC Spider makes its final functioning appearance in a brief battle with Helios MK2. After Spectra activates a FARBAS ability to make MAC Spider's abilities useless, Shadow panics and activates Mega Terror Impact to defeat Helios quickly. Unfortunately for him, this leaves MAC Spider prone to attack and Helios capitalizes, using Blackout Cannon to blast a hole through MAC Spider's frame and destroy it entirely. ; Ability Cards * Wild Close: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Mega Terror Impact: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 100 Gs to MAC Spider. * Spider Net (Squeeze Play): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Tarantula Needle: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to MAC Spider. * Spider Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to MAC Spider. * Blaster Needle: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weakness * Much like Hades, MAC Spider's strongest abilities often leave it vulnerable to attack. The most notable one is Mega Terror Impact, which relies on shocking the opponent to keep them in place while charging a precision strike. Helios MK2, having already activated a FARBAS ability, was able to resist the electrocution and fire a blast upward through MAC Spider's body, which ultimately destroyed it. Trivia * Its Mega Terror Impact is similar to the Adzam's Leader Weapon from Mobile Suit Gundam. * MAC Spider was the only one of the Vexos Mechanical Bakugan that successfully took more than one of the Attribute Energies on its own (it took both the Aquos and Darkus Energies in separate appearances). * MAC stands for Mechanical Armed Cannon. de:MAC Spinne es:MAC Spider pl:MAC Spider Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Villains